


Swords and Shields

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Affection, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley finds himself with a crush on his new teammate, Ivan. The Knight of Zandar. Also known as The Gold Ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riley parried as Ivan struck. He staggered backward before pressing the attack. Ivan drove him back with a devastating counter attack that left him barely able to block. As he was driven back, he stumbled and fell. He landed flat on his back. He tried to get back on his feet until he noticed that Ivan had his sword pressed right on the center of his chest.

 “Excellent match if I do say so myself, care to try again?”

Riley grimacing got to his feet, “Maybe later.”

 Training alone was one thing, but training against a person, a knight no less was tough.  He took a small sip from his canteen as he watched Ivan from a few feet away. He was always amazed by Ivan, watching him single handedly take down monsters with little to no trouble inspired him and pushed to be better.

Hearing noise he looked up to find Ivan sitting beside him.

“I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s quite alright”

Riley sat still, still in wonder at Ivan. It wasn’t just he’s prowess that was impressive. Up close, he stared up at his dark curls and his dark brown eyes. His heart was beating faster than usual. He swallowed and finally spoke.

“How do you do it?” he asked.

Ivan looked at him for a moment “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Riley sighed “They way you fight, I’ll never be that good.”

Ivan gave him a small smile, “I’ve seen you battle, you’re pretty impressive yourself. You’ve shown great courage as well as determination on the battlefield. With more training, you’ll be more than a match for any knight.”

He clapped Riley on the back, and helped him to his feet.

Ivan drew his sword, “Let’s see that technique again”

Riley took an offensive stance and prepared to attack.  


	2. Developments

"Great match Sir Riley!" Ivan took a deep bow in front of him.

Riley growing red from embarrassment, made attempts to stop Ivan. "Is that really necessary?"

Ivan grinned at him "Of course, I could not have asked for a better opponent."

Riley looked away, all this praise was making him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to it.

"Let's get back to the base, they're all probably wondering where we are."

Ivan still grinning, ruffled his hair before they both headed in the direction of the museum.

Riley walked but said nothing, he was still in shock over Ivan. It was all so surreal, he could hardly believe with his own eyes. Ivan actually had found him worthy of his time, he still couldn't believe that a Knight of Zandar, believed that he was just as worthy as knight. He looked up to see Ivan taking long strides, Riley did his best to keep up with him 

When they arrived at the base, Chase was there to greet them. 

"So, how did the training go, Did you guys have fun?"

Ivan grinned " Absolutely, Riley is worthy opponent indeed."

Riley tried to keep from blushing but he could feel his face heat up almost immediately.  

Chase looked him up and down, and grinned. "Your blushing like a schoolgirl, what's up with you?"

""Nothing" Riley said quickly "I'm just glad to be back that's all."

 Riley went towards a nearby corner, and sat down. He couldn't help be think about Ivan, he was truly a knight in every sense of the word. Fearless, handsome, and proud, he doubted that he could ever measure up to that standard. 

He could picture Ivan up close, in his mind. Dark hair, beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. He could feel himself sweating, it was almost too much for him. 

_Why do I feel this way?_

He jumped at the noise behind him, turning around he saw Kendall working in the corner. 

"Miss Morgan, I-I didn't see you there."

She smiled at him "It's okay Riley. You seem a little stressed, is everything alright?"  
  


He hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or not. He swallowed.

  
"There's someone I like and I'm not sure if they like me back."

  
She looked at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Just tell them, how you feel."

"But what if they don't feel the same way? What if they turn me down."

She walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "Anyone would be lucky to have you Riley. You're a catch."

 


End file.
